Snape in der Badewanne
by Soraya Black
Summary: Die Geschichte entstand im Auftrag eines Trimagischen Tourniers auf Pottermania.de. Nur der Titel war vorgegeben. Es handelt von Snape, der im Bad versucht gewisse schmerzliche Erinnerungen zu verdrängen. Der Schluss ist zum Schmunzeln.


Die Geschichte entstand im Auftrag eines Trimagischen Tourniers auf Pottermania.de. Nur der Titel war vorgegeben.

Meine Geschichte handelt von Snape, der im Bad versucht gewisse schmerzliche Erinnerungen zu verdrängen. Der Schluss ist zum Schmunzeln.

Snape in der Badewanne

Serverus Snape trat in seine Privaträume. Mit einem Seufzer legte er seine Mappe mit den Aufsätzen der Schüler, die er noch korrigieren musste, auf den Schreibtisch. Dann löste er die Schleife seines Umhangs und hängte ihn an den Haken. Er ging durch eine gut verborgene Tür hinter dem Schreibtisch und stand in einem ziemlich gemütlichen Zimmer. Mit einem Schwenker des Zauberstabs erschien ein Butterbier in seiner linken Hand und er liess sich in seinen Lieblingssessel fallen. Schon den ganzen Tag hatte er sich auf diesen Moment gefreut. Den Moment, in dem er die nervenden Schüler endlich los sein würde und einfach nur ausspannen konnte. Ein paar Minuten sass er still in seinem Sessel und trank mit grossen Schlücken sein Butterbier leer. Danach stand er auf und ging ins Bad. Ihm war irgendwie nach einem schönen, warmen, Schaumbad zumute. Normalerweise tat er das nicht, aber heute war ein besonderer Tag, der nach besonderen Ausspannmöglichkeiten verlangte. Schon den ganzen Tag hatte er diesen Gedanken nicht aus seinem Kopf verbannen können: _"Heute vor 23 Jahren ist sie gestorben!" _Auch jetzt bildete sich wieder ein dicker Knoten in seiner Brust, als er daran dachte. Mit einem Seufzer drehte er am Wasserhahn und liess dampfendes Wasser in die Wanne rauschen. Er griff zu einem Fläschchen, das auf dem Wannenrand stand und liess einige Tropfen der Essenz ins Wasser fallen. Immergrün, sein Lieblingsduft. Gerade heute fand er den Duft besonders passend, denn er war ein Bestandteil vieler Liebestränke, wurde aber auch als Mittel gegen allerlei unheilvollen Zauber eingesetzt. _".. und beides ist ihr durch mich widerfahren!" _dachte Snape missmutig.

Er ging nochmals zurück ins Nebenzimmer, da kam er an ihrem Bild vorbei. Er nahm es in die Hand und betrachtete es. Das Foto war leicht vergilbt, aber noch immer winkte sie ihm fröhlich zu, wenn er es betrachtete. Er nahm das Bild mit ins Bad. Dort entledigte er sich seiner Kleider und stieg in die Wanne. Das Bild stellte er auf den Hocker, der daneben stand. Mit einem wohligen Stöhnen liess er sich ins Wasser sinken. Er atmete tief den Duft des Immergrüns ein. Langsam entspannte er sich und schloss die Augen. Aber schon schlichen sich die Gedanken ein.

_Laura McGillies stand mit ihren Freundinnen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hob den Kopf, als sie ihn bemerkte und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Wenn sie lachte, dann fingen ihre Augen an zu strahlen und das Blau ihrer Augen wurde tief wie das Meer. _

Snape seufzte, diese Erinnerungen waren schön und so schmerzhaft zugleich.

_Er stand mit Laura eng umschlungen auf dem höchsten Turm von Hogwarts, es war ihr allerletzter Tag in Hogwarts, morgen würden sie beide den Zug nach Hause nehmen und nach den Sommerferien verschiedene Berufe ergreifen. Laura würde zum magischen Departement für ausländische Angelegenheiten gehen und er war sich noch nicht sicher. Als Auror war er abgelehnt worden..._

Snape öffnete die Augen und blickte auf Lauras Foto. "Es tut mir so leid!" sagte er zu ihr. Seine Gedanken machten einen Sprung und er sah sich einige Jahre später wieder vor Laura stehen, aber in einer ganz anderen Situation.

_Er rannte zwischen den kämpfenden Zauberern hindurch. Totesser und Auroren duellierten sich. Gerade war vor ihm einer seiner Freunde gefallen. Er schrie vor Wut: "Im Namen des dunklen Lords! Das wirst du büssen!" Er stürzte sich auf den Auror. Als sie sich gegenüber standen, der Auror den Kopf hob und ihm ins Gesicht starrte, blieb Snapes Herz für einen Moment stehen. Das war Laura, die ihm gegenüberstand! Ihre Haare waren kurz geschnitten und ihre Wangen waren ascheverschmiert, aber er erkannte sie dennoch. Auch sie schien ihn erkannt zu haben, denn sie starrte ihn mit gleich überraschter Miene an. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab immer noch erhoben, sie aber senkte ihn. _

Snape erschauderte trotz des warmen Wassers. Er drehte den Hahn nochmals auf und liess heisses Wasser einlaufen. Als ihm wärmer war, drehte er den Hahn wieder zu und schloss die Augen abermals. Er wusste, dass es heute kein Entrinnen gab, was diese Gedanken anging. Wieder setzte die Erinnerung an einem anderen Ort ein.

_Er hatte einen Brief von ihr in der Hand und wusste, wenn jemand herausfinden würde, dass er mit einer Aurorin Kontakt hatte, müssten sie das mit dem Leben bezahlen. "Warum hatte sie nicht beim Departement für ausländische Angelegenheiten bleiben können?" fragte er sich zum hundertsten Mal. Er drückte den Brief an sich und atmete den Duft des Pergaments ein. Ihm schien, als hafte ein Hauch ihres Parfüms daran. _Dann erschien ein neues Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge. _Er war mit einigen Totessern unterwegs, um jemandem eine Lektion zu erteilen, der nicht getan hatte, was von ihm verlangt worden war. Da wurden sie von drei Auroren überrascht. Es war dunkel und regnerisch, darum trugen sie, die Totesser, sowie die Auroren die Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Sofort bezogen die Auroren Deckung hinter einer Hausecke und die Totesser sprangen hinter ein paar Abfallcontainer die auf der anderen Strassenseite standen._

Snape riss mit Schrecken die Augen auf. Er wollte das nicht nochmals durchmachen! Nein, nicht dieses Jahr! Jedes Jahr an diesem Tag war es das gleiche. Er hatte gehofft, wenn er ein Bad nehmen würde, dann hätte er mehr Erfolg beim Vergessen. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf Lauras Bild. Wütend wischte er es vom Hocker und es fiel zu Boden. Am Geräusch konnte er hören, dass das Glas zerbrach. Schon tat es ihm leid und er wusste, dass er das Glas gleich wieder flicken würde, wenn er aus dem Bad stieg. _"Aber noch nicht jetzt..."_ dachte er und holte tief Luft. Er liess sich mit dem Kopf unter Wasser gleiten und blieb unten, bis er Luft holen musste. Prustend tauchte er wieder auf. Ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte, stürmten die Bilder, gegen die er sich so wehrte, auf ihn ein.

_Sie hatten schon eine ganze Reihe Flüche aufeinander losgelassen, ohne wirklich etwas ausrichten zu können, bis er und Goyle gleichzeitig Avada Kedavra riefen. Die Lichtblitze aus ihren Zauberstäben kreuzten sich und einer der beiden traf einen der Auroren. Dieser fiel zu Boden. Snape konnte hören, wie ein anderer Auror rief: "Beim Barte des Merlin! Sie haben Laura erwischt!" Zuerst verstand er nicht wirklich, was das hiess, aber als die Worte in sein Bewusstsein drangen, gaben seine Beine nach und er sank zusammen. _

Snape presste die Finger an seine Schläfen. Als wäre es gestern gewesen, konnte er den Regen spüren, der seinen Umhang durchnässte und fühlte die Hand von Goyle auf seiner Schulter, der ihn fragte, ob er einen Fluch abbekommen hatte. Nach diesem Erlebnis war er nicht mehr der selbe gewesen. Nach langen Monaten des Zweifelns hatte er sich Albus Dumbledore anvertraut und so Hilfe gefunden, um seine Probleme zu bewältigen. Aber noch heute fragte er sich, welcher Fluch Laura getötet hatte. Seiner oder derjenige von Goyle?

Sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr an der Wand. Mit Erstaunen stellte er fest, dass er schon über eine Stunde in der Badewanne lag. Seine Finger und Zehen waren auch schon ganz schrumplig. So erhob er sich und schnappte sich das Handtuch. Dann stieg er über den Wannenrand und trat auf eine Scherbe des zerbrochenen Bildes. Weil er noch nass war, rutschte er auch noch aus. Nach einem spektakulären Flug landete er unsanft auf dem Fussboden. Er rieb sich seine schmerzenden Stellen und entfernte mit einem Zauber den Splitter in seinem Fuss. "Das hab' ich nun von einem entspannenden Bad!" sagte er wütend zu sich selber. Humpelnd verliess er das Badezimmer.


End file.
